


friendship

by yuli_lee



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuli_lee/pseuds/yuli_lee
Summary: 只是想歌頌我羨慕的這段友誼他們真的好好
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	friendship

**Author's Note:**

> 是au是au是au  
> 一切內容純屬虛構都是瞎寫的沒有任何證據  
> 內容包括很多和其他琴友們聊天時候聊到的，還有很多我自己的想法

人是不是總是把愛熱情的展現給不熟悉的人？

brett躺在床上滑手機時這麼想著。  
手中手機的畫面是他閒來無事翻出來的聊天紀錄，因為生病的緣故他不得已躺在床上休息  
這樣的情況已經持續好幾天了，大部分時間他都被頭疼折磨的只能躺床上昏睡，其餘清醒的時間他就只能坐在床上滑手機打發時間。

聊天室置頂的消息是剛剛eddy傳訊息問他午餐想吃什麼，再往下是工作夥伴，鬼使神差的brett又繼續往下看，家人、朋友、再來就是久久聯繫一次的老同學。  
指尖隨便點了一個，最近一次的聊天紀錄是他祝賀對方生日快樂  
_  
“嘿，好久不見了！祝你生日快樂！”  
“謝啦老兄XD 畢業之後好久沒見面了！改天一起喝一杯”  
“好阿，再約時間吧！”  
_  
聊天紀錄顯示時間已經是一年前  
諸如此類的，他發現好像對越是不熟悉的人說話用詞就會不自覺的變熱情  
也不是說那份熱情迎合是假的，但對比他和家人之間，他對著家人反倒是很少用這樣熱絡的語氣說話

’也許就是坦承度的問題吧’  
他半臥在床上，不知怎麼的就開始天南地北的胡亂想  
’對越不熟悉的人越不敢說實話和真實感受，話說出口前都會擔心會不會得罪對方，如果是和親近的人說話，反而更能誠實的把自己的感覺說出來’

消息提示欄亮了一下  
_  
“你生病不能吃那個，我給你帶碗粥吧”  
_ Brett翻了個白眼  
_“我早餐、昨天午餐跟晚餐都吃粥！！”_  
輸入中的小點跳了幾下又消失  
像是某種妥協，對方遲了幾秒的訊息才出現，附了一張圖  
_“肉骨茶？”_ 圖片裡熟悉的死亡角度把面無表情的eddy和他頭頂小吃店的招牌框在了一起，那家小吃店的肉骨茶倒是小有名氣  
_“成交”_

他對著家人也不能輕鬆的表達出愛，就像許多人說的，很多孩子長大後都沒辦法很坦然的對著父母親說出“我愛你”  
他想到了eddy，他和eddy也是。  
對方無庸置疑的是他很好的朋友，很好很好那種。他們一起工作、同居、一起經營了一個頻道，一個代表他們的服飾品牌，一起經歷了許多別人嘴裡 “高危感情破裂導線”的事，然而經過了這許多，他們依舊擔任著對方身邊重要的角色，甚至現在自己在一個還不甚熟悉的國家生了場大概是活到現在少見的大病，也是身為好友兼室友的eddy在照顧他。但對著這樣的eddy，他仔細想了想，過去一年裡他大概也沒對eddy說過幾次我愛你

門口窸窸窣窣傳來eddy提著塑膠袋開門的聲音，塑膠袋互相碰撞的聲音一路漸強後到了他門前，敲門聲響起，然後eddy毛絨絨的頭伴著走音的歌聲探了進來  
“brett~~午餐來囉”  
他起身下了床，沒有接過對方手中的塑膠袋，抬頭直視對方的眼睛，成功收穫了對方疑惑的眼神  


“eddy”  
eddy沉默著眨了眨眼示意他說  
brett清了清喉嚨  
“我愛你”  


eddy顯然被他這齣搞的愣了愣，然後臉肉眼可見的紅了起來 “這麼突然？”  
brett好心情的笑了起來，接過對方手裡的中餐和eddy一起挪動到客廳 “謝謝你照顧我，真的”  
笑容是會傳染的，eddy拿著碗放到餐桌上時也笑著 “我們是朋友阿”  
“謝謝你幫我買午餐”  
“不客氣啦！”  
“謝謝你這幾天幫我查資料忙到那麼晚”  
“你今天是怎麼了？”eddy笑著替對方把湯倒進碗裡  


brett接過盛好的湯，還帶著病氣的臉上這些天來少有的笑容更加溫暖 “謝謝你幫我倒湯, eddy, 有你真好！”

好友捏著嗓子越發肉麻的話讓eddy笑紅了臉 “bro, 得了，閉嘴喝你的湯”

現在發現還不遲，對吧？  
brett也說不出自己躺床上那幾天的胡思亂想到底得出了什麼結論，但反正他悄悄決定了要把感謝和愛意坦然的分享給身邊親近的人。

_

“bro, 他們都說你看我的眼神變了” 某天吃飽飯後兩人躺在沙發上滑手機，eddy湊過來大聲朗讀粉絲在新影片下的留言 “awwww我覺得brett的眼神變的好溫柔，驚嘆號驚嘆號驚嘆號”  
brett歪了歪頭用膝蓋頂了對方大腿一下 “別再偷窺你的粉絲們了”  


變了嗎？他想  
也許真的變了吧

**Author's Note:**

> 凌晨激情短打（  
> 不是一篇有什麼感情戲的文純粹想說說他們的友情  
> 其實我自己就是沒辦法坦然對親近的人說出我愛你的那類，不過之前想了很多，也試著坦然把自己感激生命裡能有他們出現的心情表現出來。  
> 我愛你是句神奇的話，有人可以很輕鬆的對陌生人說，同理也有人不太常使用它，但當從朋友家人那裡聽到這句話時我都會很開心：）


End file.
